The Doctor is in! (Level)
=Game Info= Level: The Doctor is in! Time: Enter Date here,1:00:00 am and counting Place: Iraq, Baghdad, Baghdad Hospital Character: Zuka Anthanee Players: 1 - 2 players online or locally, (When you play, it stays on one screen, until you are free and escape. Once your reach the front enterence, it returns to one screen again) =Description= *Objective **Escape, if possible! *Characters ** The Doctor **Al Kadhum Soldiers **Zuka Anthanee *Weather: Rainy, Thunderstorm *Vehicles: N/A *Achievemets **"Run for your life!" (Escape the lab without getting noticed) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player bearly gets noticed *Medium - Player gets kinda noticed *Hard - Player gets noticed, when fast walking *Legendary - Player must go slow, in order to not get noticed =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see a blackhawk arriving at the Hospital. It is heavily rainy and there is a heavy thunderstorm. The helicopter is seen landing as Al Kadhum soldiers run to open the chopper door. They escort Muhammad Saf-Halad inside along with Zuka, who's escorted by two Al Kadhum soldiers. The scene ends. =Gameplay= Gameplay can be skipped do to violent/disurbing images! Zuka wakes up in an Emergencey Room. He sees Muhammad Saf-Halad and doctors talking. Muhammad leaves as the doctors enter. They lay out some tools and get prepared for the torchure. Zuka is scared and kinda panicy, but there is nothing he can do, cause his arms and legs are strapped. The doctors lay out there tools and mechanical items and talk to eachother, as they leave. The main doctor comes in, and Zuka is panicing at this point. The doctor says some things to Zuka, and then starts the torcher. Zuka bleeds to death as the doctor performs the torchure. Then he inplants a chip and then gives Zuka more torchure. Muhammad Saf-Halad comes in, disturbing the process. The doctor gives him the analysis, as Zuka grabs a drill and kills the doctor by drilling into his head. Muhammad Saf-Halad, in fright, runs out of the room, alerting guards as Zuka escapes. Though, in the end, he is electricuted and captured. =Endscene= *''Zuka is seen being thrown into an asylum cell by two Al Kadum guards'' *'Al Kadhum Guard 1: "Have fun."' *'Al Kadhum Guard 2: "While it lasts, filthy bitch."' *''The door is slammed as the guards leave laughing'' *''Zuka looks behind, and then gets into a comfortable position'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "The bastards."' *''You then see the camera fix onto a clock which says 3:22 pm'' *''It ticks the seconds away as the camera fixes onto Zuka again'' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad arrives in, closing the door behind him. He pauses, only for dramatic effect'' *''He punches Zuka in the face, knocking him down, and then crouches in front of Zuka'' *'Muhammad then says, "You know how I did it."' *''Muhammad then pauses, and gets up'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Of coarse, you dont." ' *''He starts pacing back and forth across the room'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "When you left, I went to the one place, I knew would crush that planet."' FLASH BACK *'Muhammad Saf-Halad '(Voiceover during flash back): "I was just a Private then...during the Human-Covenant war...The Commander died, so I assumed command and we...iraqians, fought on. ' *''Shows Khaled Al-Sahad standing in battle with Muhammad. Muhammad is in his mid 20s holding a futuristic AK-47. The iraqi army is in the middle of a war fighting the Covenant. The commander is seen shot in the head. Muhammad yells and the group follow behind and they push farward killing the Covenant. '' *'The Americans never thought about using, nuclear material...They wanted to use it for other, worthless things. Of course we couldn't just let that happen...wasting nuclear material, pft... *''Shows American UNCS loading nuclear materiel into metal box carts, preparing for shipment. '' *'After the war, I was kept frozen for oh...400 years or so. ' *''The screen goes dark and shows the years go up from 2552 to 2947.'' *'I took command in the coup. We soon overthrown the iraqi government, and kept the nuclear material a secret. ' *''Shows the Al Kadhum coup taking over Baghdad Iraq, grabbing the president and leaving the presidential office. Then shows them celebrating.'' *''Screen transistions to the Al Kadhum locking away the nuclear devices and putting Russian stickers and Biohazard signs on the shipment crates. '' *'We along with other bad guys, used them for an advantage for once...a real advantage, we did use a lot of them. ' *''Show the nuclear missiles being paraded down the Red Square in Moscow Russia.'' *'There was one, only one person that used them for an evil reason at that time, only one...Vladimir Gorbachov. ' *''Shows Vladimir Gorbachov on the balcony of the Kremlin waving the the crowd with a grin.'' *'A few years later we built up an army, advanced, as you have seen, and we invaded your planet...' *''Shows the invasion of Iraqian and Russian ships invading the planet with helicopters, tanks, and ground troops. '' *'But we didn't stop there, no. We took something as well, finding another enemy, which should have been killed long ago during that war. ' FLASH FORWARD *''Shows Muhammad Saf-Halad leaving.'' *''On his way out Muhammad says, "As for your family...that's history..."'' *''He closes the door leaving Zuka.'' =Transcript= *''Opening Scene'' *''Zuka wakes up in the Emergency Room, kinda panicy, looking around, fast in a panic, with his heart beating medium, indicated by controller vibration'' *''Flashbacks run through his mind, about what happened to his family'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Family." 'Gasps for air '"They can't win."' *''Flashbacks run through his mind, about the burning capital and the burning State of Vadum'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "They'll pay...they all will pay." ' *''Flashbacks run through his mind, about Muhammad telling his story'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Especially." 'Gasps for air, swallows hard '"Muhammad."' *''Zuka sees doctors arrive at the door, and almost open it when they are interupted by Muhammad Saf-Halad, they close the door, though, their voices can bearly be heard by the player'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Is it ready?"' *'Doctor 1: "Yes."' *'Doctor 2: "We just have to lay out the tools for...The Doctor."' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Good, 'Laughs evilly '"Just make sure it gets done...tell, The Doctor, that I will come in to check on him."' *'Doctor 1: "Yes sir."' *''They enter the emergency room, with tools clanking, as Muhammad Saf-Halad leaves'' *''Zuka breaths harder and deeper, and gets panicy, with his heart beating fast...he shakes as well'' *'Doctor 1: "Aw, why are you shaking."' *''The doctor 1 sets down a bunch of tools'' *'Doctor 2: "You don't be afraid of us."' *''He puts down heavy tools and drills'' *'Doctor 1: "Be afriad, of thee Doctor!"' *''They both laugh evilly as they exit the emergency room, closing the door behind them'' *''Zuka, gets nice and calm, with his heart and breathing returning to normal'' *''All is quiet, extremly quiet, as the player can look around the room'' *'Intercalm: "Doctor, 'Static, please report to Emergency Room 13." *''All is quiet, for 10 seconds, until the players sees a doctor, enter the emergency room, and closes the door behind him. He pauses and then looks over his shoulder, smiling evilly, then approches the player'' *''As the doctor approaches Zuka, his heart beats really fast, and he breaths deeply and heavy as well'' *'Doctor: 'Laughs evilly '"How are we feeling today?"' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Shut up! I never wanted to be here."' *'Doctor: "Pft, well thats your loss..." 'Looks slowly over to the tray of surgical instruments, then his eyes fix onto Zuka. He then smiles '"Speaking of loss, your about to loose your...Honor." 'Laughs evilly *''As The Doctor grabs a surgical blade (Scalpel) and it makes a metal rubbing against metal sound, which is loud, as Zuka starts to shake'' *'Doctor: "I somehow know this, but your, species, hates to go to the hospital, which is why, you don't have one...because you think, that to spill one's blood is to lose one's honor...lets kill your honor shall we." ' *''The doctor laughs as he cuts Zuka's arms with the surgical blade'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "No, dont! Aaaaaaahhhhh!" 'Zuka screams in agony *''The Doctor grabs Zukas face '' *'Doctor: "How dare you think that doctors are the lowest members of society."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Is that all you got."' *'Doctor: "No. Apparently I have more in store for you, before I, finish the job."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Fuck you!"' *''The doctor then stabs Zukas hand, twisting the scalpel as it digs into the flesh'' *''Zuka screams in agony '' *'Doctor: 'Laughs '"A weapon drawn, demands blood...isn't that right!"' *''He then punches Zuka hard, sending the player into shell shock for a few seconds'' *''The Doctor then gets a Vaccine Needle from the tray and inserts a chemicle into Zuka's body'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "What the hell did you put into me."' *'Doctor: "Lets not cuss shall we."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Tell me!"' *'Doctor: "It will help give the, formula, some extra...static, to help you." 'Laughs '' *''The Doctor then grabs another Vaccine Needle and extracts Zuka's blood *'Zuka Anthanee: "What are you doing."' *'Doctor: "This is for, the soldier, you'll see soon enough."' *''Another doctor comes in and takes the blood filled needle, and leaves'' *'Doctor: "Lets continue."' *''He grabs a pair of Surgical Retractors, as an assistent enters the room'' *'Doctor: "They say Sangheili's have two hearts...im going to need one of them." 'Laughs *'Zuka Anthanee: "Aw, god...No!"' *''The Doctor controls the chair to lay Zuka back'' *''The Doctor then slices Zuka's chest open, and then spreads his chest out with the Retractors, spilling out tons of blood, making the player's screen heavily blurry, and slowly going dark'' *'Doctor: "This is pethetic!"' *''The Doctor grabs Surgical Dilators and a Specula from the tray and cuts a heart out '' *''The assistant places the heart in a container as The Doctor closes Zuka, the player slowly revives to normal'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "No more, no more!"' *''The assistant doctor leaves, as the doctor that took the blood sample arrives'' *'Doctor 1: "Doctor, the blood is bimetallic hemoglobin, possibly cobalt-iron..."' *'Doctor: "Perfect, keep it for the experiment, and while your at it...test the blood with the heart."' *'Doctor 1: "Yes doctor."' *''The doctor closes the door, leaving The Doctor and Zuka alone'' *''An eye doctor arrives, entering the room, he uses a Speculum, to keep Zuka's eyes open'' *'Eye Doctor: "Hm, hard to distinguish, but I'd say, hazelish brown...same color as the armor...' laterally-positioned eyes with slit-shaped pupils, large irise, and horizontal eyelids...yeeaah, we're going to have to do some reseach. *''Eye doctor takes off the Speculum'' *'Eye Doctor: "I'll be right back..."' *'Doctor: "Okay."' *''The eye doctor exits the room'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "What are you going to do!"' *'Doctor: "We are going to take a piece of your eye."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "For what!"' *'Doctor: 'Laughs '"You don't need to know."' *''Eye doctor enters the room again, with a clip board'' *'Eye Doctor: "Research shows that, the eyes are ready for a lamellar keratoplasty."' *'Doctor: 'Laughs '"Perfect."' *''Player looks around panicingly'' *'Eye Doctor: "But..."' *'Doctor: "But what!"' *'Eye Doctor: "Well, further surgical procedures must be taken into consideration. I'll get the tools ready."' *'Doctor: "Good."' *''The eye doctor writes on his clipboard and then exits the room'' *Doctor: "On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons. we swore to uphold the Covenant...what a lie!" ' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Go to hell." *'Doctor: "Im already there! And so are you."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "How do you know so much about our race!"' *'Doctor: "Hm...there is more than what meets the eyes...speaking of eyes."' *''The Doctor laughs as he looks to the door, as the eye doctor returns with surgical eye tools and places them on another surgical tray. He then sits down with The Doctor'' *''The eye doctor puts on surgical gloves, as The Doctor puts a pair on as well'' *'Eye Doctor: "Lets begin..."' *'Doctor: "Lets."' *''The eye doctor grabs Speculums and puts them into the players eye, making the player breath fast'' *''The eye doctor then grabs a Trephine from the surgical tray, making clinking metal sounds and then inserts it into Zuka's eye'' *'Eye Doctor: "Comfortable?"' *''Zuka then growls at the eye doctor'' *'Eye Doctor: "Hm." 'He smiles *''He then takes the Trephine out and places it on the surgical tray'' *'Eye Doctor: "Research shows that his eyes changes color from the iris, so we, will need to find."' *''The eye doctor seaches for a tool from the tray'' *'Eye Doctor: "A tool...hmmm."' *''Surgical Iris (Eye) Scissors are grabbed'' *'Eye Doctor: "These will do."' *'Doctor: "Indeed..."' *''The eye doctor cuts a thin layer of Zuka's iris, making Zuka shake, indicated by vibrations in the controller'' *''He then places the scissors on the tray and then places both the Iris, and the thin layer of Cornea in a small thin cylinder class case'' *''Then the eye doctor places eye drops into Zuka's eyes'' *'Eye Doctor: "Well, my work here is done."' *''The eye doctor gathers everything and exits the room'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Now are we done."' *'Doctor: "No, not yet. We still have some teeth to pull!"' *'Intercalm: "Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad, please report to emergency room 13."' *'Doctor: "Its only a matter of time."' *''Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad arrives, slamming the door open'' *'Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad: "Damn, bastards, can't even sit still!"' *''He then violently removes his gloves, which the player notices that they filled with human blood'' *''He then approaches Zuka, and violently grabs his mouth'' *Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad: "Jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw, six teeth each, large fang on the tips of each mandible." ''Laughs "Perfect for pulling. Uh,' eight to ten broader teeth, on the central jaw structure...lower two mandibles are to speak, as well."' *''He lets go of Zuka's mouth violently *'Zuka Anthanee: "Ah!"' *''He then writes some information on a clipboard that hangs on the wall'' *'Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad: "You...are making my job, so, much harder...so you get the special treatment!" 'He smiles and then quickly frowns *''He then slames the clipboard against the wall and leaves, slamming the door behind him'' *''The player swallows hard'' *'Doctor: "Your in for a huge suprise."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "I'm sick of this mystery stuff, shut up!"' *''The Doctor then punches Zuka in the face sending the player into a mild shell shock, which the player recovers from'' *''Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad slames the door open, carrying dential tools. He slams the tools on the surgical tray, and violently puts some surgical gloves on, snapping one of the edges'' *'Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad: "Lets begin."' *''He grabs a mini drill and starts drilling Zuka's jaws, causing the players blood to fly from his mouth and making him scream in agony'' *'Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad: "Shut up!"' *''He then violently grabs a needle nose pliers and removes the jaws, making more blood spill out onto the Orthodontist's gloves. The player hears the sound of his tooth coming out, and then it is out'' *'Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad: "What a crazy world we live in." ' *''Both doctors laugh'' *''The doctor picks up the jaws and surgical teeth instruments. He violently takes off his gloves and heads towards the door'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Fuck You!"' *'Orthodontist Sah-Jihammad: "Eeh, fuck you too!"' *''He then leaves, slamming the door behind him'' *'Doctor: "Can you feel it Zuka? You, are...all ready dead." 'Laughs *''Zuka then growls in disappointment'' *'Doctor: "Now...the real, surgery, begins."' *''He grabs a drill and presses the trigger twice, making buzzing drill noices'' *''He drills Zuka's head and implants a chip, making Zuka scream in agony and pain, until he closes his head up'' *''A doctor comes in '' *'Doctor 1: "Sir, Muhammad Saf-Halad is coming to check on the process."' *'Doctor: "Okay then."' *''Doctor 1 exits the room'' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad enters, slamming the door open'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "How is he?"' *'Doctor: "Never better."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Fuck you!"' *''The Doctor and Muhammad Saf-Halad engage in a mini conversation, unaware Zuka grabing the Surgical Scalpel on the tray next to him, which he then cuts himself free'' *''The Doctor then is finished talking and almost faces Zuka when he is jabbed by the scalpel in the neck'' *''He holds his neck, trying to put pressure on the blood leaking from his neck as Muhammad runs out of the room'' *''The player must escape to the front entrence, without getting noticed'' *''If the player gets noticed, a doctor will inject Zuka with a Vaccine needle, making the players screen go dark and saying "You were noticed."'' *''Once the player has reached the front enterence, he is shocked and the player looks behind, noticing Muhammad Saf-Halad approaching him'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "You thought you could escape."' *''The player gets shocked again'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Well, surprise, we implanted a small chip that shocks you, and the best part. You have no control over it."' *''The player is shocked again'' *''Two Al Kadhum guards arrive behind Muhammad'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "And the little experiment will be a major surprise for all your friends."' *''The player is shocked again'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Take him to a cell."' *''The two guards pick him up and begin to escort him away'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "We'll transport him within the hour." 'Laughs *''In Zuka's mind he hears his thoughts say, "They all will pay."'' *''Endscene'' Category:Levels